


Look What's in front of You

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Series: Shitload of Oneshots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Foreplay, In Love, Library, Love at First Sight, Melted Heart, Mile High Club, No need for such things, Plane sex, Possible Romance, Rogue Steve, Viagra incident, comment, implied sex, should i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots presenting most of the characters in the marvels Avengers franchise. Some will be Smut and some will be just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance with me Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, I am willing to continue this.

Being a shield agent wasn't the worst job in the world, someone needed to do it and you felt you were a part of that. It had its pros, it had its cons. Everyone was so serious and there was rarely ever a smile around unless Tony Stark just so happened to be on the premises. You were part of a select few chosen by Fury as his special ops team. There was plenty of reasons why Fury chose you to be the captain; One, your family history, Two, you could kick ass, and Three, you were a good shot. Intelligence was also a part of this, you graduated college at the age of sixteen, which was pretty easy if someone asked you.   
The best part of your job had to be Steve Rogers, meeting him once you could definitely understand why your Grandmother always fantasized about him. When he met you, he was completely oblivious to the fact that you were a Carter. When he found out however he seemed to always be around you. Constantly near you during missions and expecting more out of you when you made a mistake. He kept you out of harms way when you needed it the least and he never stopped bombarding you with tips on how to be a "good soldier".   
One day it had gotten to be too much, you skipped a mission just to stay away from him. You weren't expecting him to come to your apartment just because of it. You sleeping peacefully in your bed when a persistent knocking came to your door. You lazily treaded to the door am answered it, wearing nothing, but a clichè robe and socks. Bra and underwear underneath of course, when you saw it was him standing at the door with the most serious look on his face in stupid star spangle costume, you knew you were bound to get a lecture. You had had enough and before he could even state his peace, you started yours.  
"I skipped the mission because I had had enough of your stupid parenting skill bullshit. I joined shield to make my grandmother proud, not to be the seventy year later look alike. I can handle myself, I know what I am doing and I don't need you to constantly parent me around because I have none. Or because I am related to the woman you loved oh so dearly years ago." You crossed your arms with a huff. "I am not Margaret Carter. I am (Y/N) Carter." Staring blankly at you with the same expression he had before you started your rant, he sighed. He nodded his head silently.   
"I apologize (Y/N). I know of my mistake and I came here to apologize. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a dance tonight." Suddenly you burst out into laughter, he only looked down with a flushed expression and smiled lightly. It was ironic he asked you to go and dance with him, a promise he couldn't keep years ago with your grandmother. You stopped laughing knowing that it was rude from the beginning and nodded.  
"Sure. I"ll go dancing with you tonight, old man. I apologize myself for being so rude about it. I just..." You looked down in shame.  
"You don't want to be treated like a kid. I know how that feels. I'll pick you up tonight at around 8. Does that sound ok?"  
"Yeah... It sounds great." For a moment you got lost in his baby blue eyes, entranced by his knowing smile. He turned and walked away, you closed the door. Cheering quietly to yourself for what must had been an hour before you began scrambled through your wardrobe looking for a nice fitting dress. You couldn't had been more excited when you found the best one.

 

 

Steve knocked on your door, you jumped from your couch. Immediately turning off the TV you ran into your room grabbing your best perfume and giving a spray, or a hundred. The knock came again and nearly tripping over your heels you ran to answer the door. When you opened you came across a stunning Steve in the best suit he could buy with the low budget he receives. His hair was slicked back and he as usual looking amazing. The attire you wore fit very fondly to your curves and was a bright red spaghetti strap dress. You couldn't help the pride that rushed over you as Steve took a naughty moment to look you over.   
Most of the time he was considerate and polite, he never bothered to be cocky, or... lustful. The way he was looking at you though, said that this was a totally different Steve tonight. He wasn't looking at you as an child, he was looking at you as a woman.  
"Steve..." You grabbed your coat as he looked up at you. "I'm ready." He smiled holding an arm out and guiding you to the elevator.   
"So you excited?" Of course you were excited! This man was a super soldier and he asked you to go dancing with him.   
"Yeah..." He clicked the button. "A bit nervous to..." He looked at you in question. "I have never danced with someone before. I have always been more towards work than fun." He nodded his head with understanding.   
"A pretty girl like you..." You both stepped into the elevator, he looked at you and his mind went blank. "Should um..." You giggled, causing him to blush himself. "I'm sorry I'm not good at this. Seventy years and I still can't talk to a lady."  
"Naw, it's fine. I think I would rather you not know how to talk to me, it adds a unique mood to the night." 

 

You two were on the floor, others surrounding you all dancing except the both of you... Mostly old people. You didn't want to fail at this, Steve was probably a great dancer, but you? No. You both assumed the position, his hand at your waste, his other engulfed yours. He could see how nervous you were and made it his goal to resolve that for the night.   
"Stand on my toes." He suggested, you gazed up at him before averting your eyes to your feet. The black heels you wore didn't so anything to your height compared to him. You stepped up onto his fancy dress shoes. He chuckled, you smiled when he began walking around carrying your light weight with him. You giggled leaning your head forward onto his shoulder, recognizing the scent of a strong cologne and his musky smell.   
"Is that..." You sniffed again. "Men's Fragrences?" Steve snorted. "Do me?" He hesitated in his dance, my question was a bit more broad than he expected. He leaned forward and sniffed at my hair, closing his eyes in the process and relishing her sweet scent.  
"Angel?"  
"Yes..." He chuckled shaking his head, before dipping her down while holding her firmly at her lower back. "Your such an old man."  
"What's wrong with being old?" She shrugged.  
"Nothing. I tend to think they have more experience." He nodded his head strictly.  
"That's right, always respect your-"  
"Cap. You were an ice sickle for 70 years, you haven't aged above twenty-one." He bit his bottom lip.  
"Doesn't mean I don't know what I am doing."  
"No, it means you know exactly what your doing..." You leaned forward up to his ear. "In more ways than one." You whispered, you wouldn't have sworn you heard a growl echo from him at the pit of his throat. His hands began to work for him, moving down your curves feeling the silk of your dress.  
"I got to say, for someone who doesn't wear a dress a lot. You look so good in one."  
"Thank you... You look handsome all dressed up yourself." You moved your hands down his chest and smirked up at him. He could read your mind and being the good soldier he was decided to intervene.   
"Listen, if we did this it would be unprofessional."  
"I know, no one ever ordered you. It's your decision, Steve. What do you say?"  
"I say this." He slammed his lips to yours, it was chaste all lip, he wanted you to take that opportunity an you did. Wrapping yours arms around his neck and kissing him deeper, tongue sliding between his lips. He pulled away and asked the most unexpected thing you had ever heard in your life.   
"Wanna get out of here?" Breathlessly stated you nodded your head and the two of you were off. Turns out Steve didn't think you were his grandmother anymore, he said it himself... You were naughtier.


	2. Stars are Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and a woman meet for the first time. Was she all Loki expected her to be? Perhaps they have more in common than she gives.

Loki with the much time he had, would spend most of it in the Asgardian archives furthering his knowledge of both the universe and magic. He payed close attention to the little details around him. He by now had found the guards shifts to his liking and knew where almost every book was. For the god of mischief, he lately had not been looking for any. Lately he had been pondering the appearance of a young girl who had brought a seemly amount of interest to him.  
He rarely ever had conversation with woman, those that he spent intimate time with were just palace whores, but this one looked isolated and hidden from the rest. Only those of royalty, or great nobility were allowed into the library, on few occasions he had seen this woman walk right past the guards without them even halting her once. By few occasions, he would see her every other week.  
Her skin was fair and caramel, her eyes twinkled with a sapphire light, her soft features resembled that of a literal angel. Usually Loki could control his sexual urges, he was a man of logic and reason, but somehow whenever he laid eyes on her hourglass figure, he really could not contain his thoughts. She was magnificent in every way, her chestnut hair was far more longer than Sif's, ending at her lower back and at times braided.  
With her gloves that covered all, but her fingers she ghosted her touch over the binds of almost every book that lined the shelves. He was always watching from a considerable distance pretending to read some random book that he had either already read, or was to intrigued with the woman before him to read at all . Long black boots that fit to her slender calves ending below her knees. Thin tights that crawled up her legs and went beneath the short skirt she wore. A sleeveless black vest of sorts and the hanging cloth around her neck on either side, one side serving as a hood, the other as a cover to the bridge of her nose down.   
He was growing annoyed, mostly because he did not know this mysterious girl who looked to be just the same age as him. One thousand and fifty five was his age, he wasn't young, but he certainly looked the part. In midgardian years he would be in his mid twenties, Thor was older than him however probably early thirties if you asked him. This woman didn't look neither old, nor mid way. She looked like a young teen who could have possibly lost her way.  
Her skin radiated bliss from the plush pink lips that she bore to the smooth crevice of her breasts. He faintly took up enough courage to approach her, placing his book down with a slam she seemed unfazed still attending to the books on the shelves. Although she came there every week, he never saw her take one book off that shelf and read it, she just stood there and looked at the titles of them.  
He stood up waiting for her eyes to me his form, but they did not, she seemed almost disinterested. Which struck a great pit of rage within him. He took the few steps from his lounge chair till he was standing only a foot from her side. She slowly turned her head in his direction a small smirk playing on her lips. She nodded in some odd respect.  
"Prince." She greeting softly before angling her head back to the book, he was shocked. She didn't bow, give virtue, or favor. She just nodded her head, he was willing to put this one in her place.  
"What in Odin's name makes you think you can address my title in such a manner?" He hissed between clenched teeth. She looked back at him again, her lips forming a placid line.  
"I believe that I do not have to bow down to you if we are equals." He snorted at the small joke she just so happened to make.  
"Equals? That would make you royalty, you are nothing of the sort." She leaned her side against the bookshelf, he head falling with it.   
"Funny you mention such a thing because I am." His amusement turned to confusion.  
"Am what?"  
"Royal. Do you not know who I am?"  
"Do you not know who I am?"  
"Loki Odinson, I am no idiot." She sneered.  
"Yet you come here every week and not once have I seen you take a book."  
"Then you do not look closely enough." Her smile was broad, her teeth a bright white. "I do not need to read any of these books. My eyes can see them all at once." He sighed as though what she stated as fact was a lie.  
"That is impossible."  
"Not for me. I am Heimdall's assistant Azura." Loki's jaw dropped, how did he now know of her? She wasn't lying, he could see it in her eyes and every expression that followed her words.  
"Heimdall has no assistant."  
"That is what many may see, he keeps me hidden so that my business is kept sacred."  
"Then why would you tell me such a thing."  
"Well you are a prince." He chuckled finally enjoying the conversation more than he expected.   
"I am high in social rank, for all you know I might be better off telling everyone." She shook her head.   
"I watch you too Loki and I know you better than that. Why is it today that you finally mustered enough courage to come speak with me?" The question was bold as if she did see all; then she knew of his temper and it wasn't very friendly at times. His fists clenched and he bit his inner cheek.  
"I was annoyed with the fact that I hadn't known your identity until just now."  
"Now you know my identity, what then?"  
"I have a lot of questions."  
"For someone who thinks they know everything you do." He grinned looking her up and down with her beautiful self.   
"Where do you hail from?"  
"I don't belong anywhere actually. I don't know where I was born because I have been to every realm and my parents are dead." Loki was tempted to feel her skin, but she however would not allow that. She turned and started stepping down the bookshelf again. He admired her for a moment, never in all his years of life had he set eyes on such beauty. She truly walked with such intelligent strides, with caution, but also a simple calmness.  
"What does Heimdall ask of you exactly?" She shrugged, her dimples showing a kind smile.  
"It depends really on whether, or not there is something to be done, when there isn't..."  
"You come here." Loki finished for her, she nodded her head, turning once again to lean against the shelf and stare him in the eyes. He himself leaned against it with her, in such a suggestive position, he did not take notice.  
"I love the library. You can learn so much here."  
"And what have you learned? I have been too lazy to ask Heimdall what it's like to see everything. Mind elaborating for me?"   
"Well..." She took a step forward, nibbling on her bottom lip. "You get to see a lot of interesting things. Just by watching someone once you can find out everything about them." She stopped merely an inch in front of him, sending chills down the young princes spine. His eyes wandered down from her eyes, to her lips, then her neck and so forth.   
"What do you know about me then Azura?"  
"A lot sadly. Not that much of a bore either." Loki smiled, he wasn't one for being so held back, but he was at the moment and he didn't like it.   
"At least I am not that much a waste of your time." His eyes wandered once again, she followed them.   
"Prince Loki, are you one for living in the moment?" She asked in a hush tone, the guards still at their post, watching silently.  
"Shouldn't you know that?" He jested, she giggled and shook her head.   
"I don't know everything. I doubt there is one entity in this universe that does." His hand shot out instinctively to fiddle with a loose strand of her hair, drifting just so of her left brow.  
"You want to kiss me... What is stopping you?" Loki shook his head.   
"Nothing." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, although she was not allowed to have such relations with a man, or anyone for that matter. She did not care. Heimdall was watching right now and she knew the error of her ways. She had always had an eye for the more timid and calculating prince, with much more cunning than his older brother, Thor who annoyed her more so.   
It was a random kiss, but Loki didn't mind so much either. As their lips felt so perfect together it was almost too much to bear. The contact was exhilarating and it felt naughty to be kissing someone you had just truly met. There was only one truth to the whole situation, Loki was without a doubt excited to see her in the library the following week and so forth. For they would always talk after that, when acquaintances became good friends and good friends became secret lovers... It was all just a rumor. Or so they say. The only two that knew the truth enacted the sin.


	3. You've Got Mail

It had been two weeks since you were designated to guard the Stark Tower. Tony gave you your own room and the others all accepted you like family. In turn you were to check in with SHIELD whenever the last day of the seven day week came about. You knew that monitoring the Avengers was a big job and unlike others you took it willingly. You worked out with Thor, taught Steve how to use a TV, beat Clint at darts, had a sleep over with Natasha, and even learned a few things from Bruce.   
You stayed away from Tony though, he noticed, but never asked, or took any action to fix the issue. It was because you had a humongous crush on Tony Stark, no matter how much you denied it, you knew. Ever since he broke up with Pepper you kept your distance simply because he was out of your league. He wouldn't fall for a geeky girl like you, who wrote Fanfictions, and hacked international computer networks. It wasn't gonna happen.   
Today, the Tower was empty except for Tony and you, one reason why you had decided to stay in the living room and just play around on your lap top. You were sitting comfortably in your Mickie mouse pajamas on the couch Indian style, looking over your mail when you were shot at with an unidentified message. That stupid bell sending you into a state of insanity for a moment before you opened it.

Hey.

Was all it said, you were a bit skeptical, but had nothing else to do. So you replied.

Who is this?

It was a moment before the said messenger said.

Guess.

This seemed like a game. You must have known who was sending messages to you, or else they never would have gotten your email. It couldn't be Fury, his messages always began with, "mission for you agent". It couldn't have been Steve, or Thor, neither knew what an email was from what you assumed and if Natasha wanted to talk she would text you. Clint wasn't so into computers himself and Bruce, well... He didn't talk you unless you talked to him so that left... Tony. You weren't going to believe that it was him so you started hitting up other people. No one from your family because you didn't have one-

Don't over think it. ;-)

It wasn't Tony, he wouldn't want anything to do with you anyways. 

Who said anything about me overthinking?

Well, you tend to do that often. Just saying.

You didn't want to guess it was Tony and find out it wasn't, because than the messenger would know who your biggest crush was. "JARVIS?"  
"Yes ma'am. How may I be of service?"  
"Could you tap into my laptop and find the bozo who is emailing me?"  
"I am afraid I can't do that miss. It is for you to find out." Your eyebrows knitted with aggravation.  
"JARVIS." There no reply this time, you sighed leaning back further into the red leather couch. You bit on your bottom lip and began thinking about who it could be again.

Why are you overthinking it again? 

You rolled your eyes and nibbled on your bottom lip.

Listen Asshole. There is a major difference between overthinking and problem solving. You're the problem at the moment.

As long as I'm on your mind I don't care, how much you think about me.

It was obvious now. The smart ass remarks were nothing new. This man was...

Tony?

Yes, how did you know? 

You could almost smell the sarcasm dripping from his every word. You rolled your eyes once again and groaned.

How did you get my email?

I made a suit of metal and you're asking me how I got your email? Wow. I expected more.

JARVIS is in on it to I am assuming.

JARVIS is my creation after all, what do you expect?

I expected rebellion. Ever heard of Frankenstein.

No. Maybe you could show me sometime. 

Tony, I'm busy.

That's a lie. The Tower is empty and you're sitting around in your pajamas. 

Ey. Would you rather it be my birthday suit?

You quickly regretted making such a comment, something told you to shut the laptop.

Actually, yes I would. Feel free to smile at the camera.

Was he flirting? Hell no. He couldn't be flirting with you, if anything he probably was joking around with you. 

No, I think I will pass on that one. Have to go Tony I think someone called my name. Like I said, busy. 

Before getting his response you shut the laptop, only to hear the unsatisfactory bell once again. Except it was on the speakers of the entire Tower.

*Come to the lab and check this out.* His voice sounded over the intercom. You ignored it, feeling that you would regret not making the choice. Another bell. *Pretty please. I will pay you* You looked up to the camera giving an outlook on the living room.   
"Fine, but if isn't interesting I want double.  
*Is there so such thing as double even if it is interesting?*   
"Sure... I guess." You walked your way up to the lab, holding your laptop the entire time. When you entered you placed it down on one of the desk and looked around. Tony was no where to be found. "JARVIS... Where is Tony?" You were stunned when arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back into a solid figure.   
"He is right here." He whispered huskily into your ear sending shivers down your spine. you wanted to struggle away, but your body wouldn't allow it. His arms still on either side of you, he lifted his hand and almost simultaneously did a smaller version of earth appear in front of you like an apparition. His hands went directly through it. "What do you think?" He whispered again, you let your hand rose up and tap at a particular area which enlarged it. You could see Africa. The wild animals running through its grassy plains.  
"What is this?" You whispered back in a mesmerized state, he chuckled into your ear.   
"I knew you would like it. This is the next big thing. It tells the Avengers whenever there is a major problem to be dealt with."  
"How long-"  
"Just finished it starting from two this morning. I am using-"  
"Satellites to create an imagery field." You finished for him.  
"Exactly." Your hands dropped and you went frigid when his lips pressed against your shoulder next to the strap of your tank top. "You're so smart." He mumbled into your skin, you quickly stepped away and turned to face him. Now submerged into the miniature earth hologram.  
"I am not here to be some... Fuck toy." You stated in disgust, he did this because he wanted to corner you off like an animal.   
"I know that. I also know that you have had a big crush on me for..." He snapped his fingers, the loud noises of moans and shuffling covers echoed through the lab. "A long time." Your cheeks turned a plush red, this was... That was... You on the speaker phone, masturbating to the man you have dreamt about. He shrugged, but want ashamed that he had made you feel violated.  
*Tony~* Your voice moaned on the speaker, your eyes bulged and you shook your head.  
"I-I..."  
"I want you to." He snapped his fingers and then the video feed was gone. He approached you wrapped his arms around you and pulling you into an embrace. "I have wanted you for a while." Another bell came from your laptop, both of you glaring in its direction. You looked back to Tony and pecked his cheek to get his attention.  
"I can get that later." You replied smoothly, Tony bent down grabbing your thighs and lifting you up onto a desk.


	4. Two Times Norse (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! There is explicit sexual content in this chapter. Female Thor will be up next. Plus, this takes place after Loki attempts to take Asgard, he doesn't fall.

Loki had been away for days locked up in his room, no one had seen him, nor heard of him. Thor and the others were growing worried, it wasn't like Loki to stay away in his room for more than a week, maybe a day, or two, but other than that no. The only way everyone knew he was alive was because the servants would leave food outside, the door and the next morning it would be gone. Thor had had enough however, he knew Loki to be always an odd fellow, but never like this.  
Loki was probably the most social person he knew aside from himself, so when he came knocking on the door he wasn't expecting the silent treatment. He knocked on the door with such ferocity, Thor was not a patient man and for that Loki considered him a fool. It was not depression that kept Loki locked away, it was his work. Thor banged his knuckles on the door, the wood splintering beneath.  
"Brother if you do not-" Thor could not finish his sentence for by the time he would have, the door to Loki's room was already open and he was snatched inside where the door was slammed shut and locked. It was Loki and Thor did not expect to see him in such a terrifying manner. His once slick hair was damp and ratty, his eyes were bloodshot, dark circles, and yellow crust engraving their circumference. Sweat came from his skin in bullets and he was wearing nothing, but a loose green long sleeved undershirt and a pair of brown leather pants.   
He was barefoot, the room was an absolute wreck since there were no servants to care for it. The tapestries had been ripped down, spell books rested open and unturned covering the floor, the covers on the bed were sprawled and unmanaged, plus there was an indistinguishable scent that rested over the room. Thor was extremely worried, the last thing he wanted was his brother to be exiled for mental disposition.   
"Brother, what is the matter?!" Loki's eyes shot around the room like a deer in head lights, his eyes rested on an open spell book that remained on his desk, a silver gem lay between it's pages. He made slow strides over to the desk, breathing out he looked over his shoulder.  
"I am so close Thor! I can almost taste it!" He reached a hand out into the nothingness longingly before snatching the gem and lifting it up.  
"Taste what brother?" Thor asked curiously, his eyes furrowing with confusion, he watched as his brother spun to face him and held the mysterious gem up.   
"Discovering another Dimension. All those books can tell you of the great tales that one of Aesir has taken to them and there are so many." Loki stopped in front of his brother holding the gem up between them. "For months I have been working on this, but now that I am so close."  
"What exactly are you looking for brother? Different dimensions? Those are all stories." Thor stubbornly refused to believe Loki's words, different dimensions meant different Thor's and Thor himself could not believe that.   
"I can assure you they are not tales, look." Loki held it up closer to Thor's face, Thor had had enough of this nonsense. Loki had always been the one to believe in fairy tales and it embarrassed Thor, made him enraged. They were supposed to princes to the met ignoring realms not some insane duet. Thor growled reaching his hand up and grabbing the stone from Loki who would not let it go.  
"That is ENOUG-" A large pulse of energy sent both of the Prince's backwards a good six feet onto their backs.   
Thor groaned bringing a hand to his head and sitting up, his eyes widened in shock. Loki sat up not realizing that there were two other occupants standing in the place of where the stone had been.   
"Brother..." Thor muttered, getting Loki's attention, Loki turned around, his jaw dropping. It was two very... Beautiful woman.  
If anything they looked like gender swaps of both Loki and Thor. One woman adjourned a green cloak with green armor padding underneath, her dress finished above her knees, and her black boots ended mid-calf. She had long black hair, smooth pale skin, and startling blue eyes.   
Loki was mesmerized as Thor was mesmerized himself, the woman standing beside said woman was the complete gender opposite of Thor. She had blond hair that ended at her shoulders, crystal blue eyes, and was wearing the same attire as Thor, but in a much more feminine version. Both woman were extremely fit, slender, and obviously well-rounded.   
The charcoal haired one glared around with disinterest, making a heavy sigh, knowing that Thor and Loki were present, but displaying carelessness.   
"God Sister, I told you that we used the wrong spell!" She stated in annoyance, crossing her arms. The blonde one smiled, admiring the room despite its condition.   
"I think it's lovely here sister. We shall head forth into the discovery of this unfound land."   
"This is found land, you idiot." She stepped forward her boots' heels clicking against the marble tile. She placed her hands on her hips, investigating the rooms state.   
"Sister, Look at this handsome man laying about the floor like a baboon." She pointed in Thor's direction, he was so stunned that no words could dare leave his lips. The other sister scowled, rolling her eyes which soon caught fire with Loki's. He was staring intently at her, embracing her appearance with all that she was.   
"We aren't in our dimension." She said softly, simultaneously both Loki and her began to close the distance to one another.   
"I know. He's wearing the same as me." The sister replied holding her hand out to Thor who took it without hesitation and did not letI go when he stood.  
"Brother, who are these woman." Thor asked rhetorically, female Thor blushed under his gaze in which he gave his signature smirk.  
"They appear to be... Us."   
"We aren't you, we are a different versions of you. Not you." Female Loki spat, Loki's eyes went fierce. The more he looked over the female version of himself, he could not control his urges. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman.  
"Oh goody, I am Thorina." Female Thor shouted shaking her alright entrapped hand in Thor's.   
"Thor, my lady." He pulled her hand up to his lips not breaking eye contact, Female Loki nearly gagged, Loki hadn't removed his eyes from her once. Crossing his arms he encased his chin in one hand, eye traveling her figure yet again. She was practically him... And he was no doubt sexy... Well she was.   
"I'm Lokira, We are Daughters of Odin."   
"Loki." He plainly stated and neither cared for a handshake. "Can I ask what differences there are between this dimension and yours, or do you not know them?" Loki began, feeling his curiosity fester and grow as something else he was trying to avoid.   
"I suggest we all sit down and discuss what has occurred. This is a new scientific breakthrough, Brother." Thor wasted no time guiding Thorina over to the edge of the bed, but the two Loki opposites preferred to stand. Thor was too focused on Thorina and Thorina on Thor.  
"Why don't you two leave and let the grown ups discuss this matter?" Lokira suggested.  
"Grown ups?" Both of them yelled in unison, Thorina stood to protest, Lokira rose a hand before she could.  
"I understand you are of an older age than me sister, but in other words wouldn't you rather go adventuring."  
"Of course..." Loki chimed in, getting Lokira's end of the confrontation. "Thor give her a tour of the castle, but do not let her be seen." Thor nodded, placing a hand to her lower waist and showing her to the door.  
"Come. I will show you to my room." Thorina giggled when Thor bowed as he opened the door for her, winking as he exited. As soon as the door was closed both Loki and Lokira were observing one another.   
"I like your hair." She blankly complimented, he smiled.  
"And I very much like your attitude." She shrugged, crossing her arms.   
"It's the same as yours except I tend to be a bit more bitchy deeming I am a woman." Loki nodded, taking slow steps back until he was perched on the edge of the bed, hands on his knees. Trying to make sense of everything, all the while trying to control the urge to take her smooth lips in his. "You might find that for every flaw we see in one another, there is another perk."  
"Have you traveled other dimensions before?"   
"Yes." She walked over, the clicking of her heels causing him to close his eyes and think of a turn off. She sat down beside him laying her hands on her lap and crossing her legs. "They aren't very much different. You'll learn how to travel through different dimensions and universes one day."  
"Hmmm..." He glanced at her with easy eyes which traced down her thin features, she was magnificent, Loki had to hold his baring breath. "And what of your magic?"   
"Same as yours." She looked around, Loki feeling embarrassed suddenly for the mess. "Don't be ashamed, my room is worse than this when I am hooked up in my work."   
"Are you married?" She shook her head, then shot her eyes to him.   
"Are you?"  
"No... Why?" She averted her eyes to some other object in the room.   
"I'm just asking..." They both were thinking the same thing then. "It would be illogical."  
"Highly." He added, slowly their heads cocking in one another's directions.   
"Too much energy, too much time."  
"It has no benefits, you'll be leaving." Their eyes met with steel, unable to pull away neither of them made a move, brother of them every breathed.  
"And you'll be staying." She muttered out, both heartbroken that if they were to further this, it wouldn't last long despite being literally made for one another.   
"I don't want you to leave yet." He added blatantly, she sighed.  
"I'll stay for a little bit, but only because you want me to." They hadn't realized how close they had gotten, how their breaths were now molded with each other's.   
"You're so intelligent and sexy in my clothes."  
"These are mine, but thank you anyways Prince Charming." Their noses touched, but neither pulled away. "Are we going on with this?"  
"If that's what you wish."  
"Then I wish it." She wrapped her arms around his neck, one arm snaked around her waist pulled her in their aching lips clashed together with passion and heated romance. He wrapped his other arm around her in time flipping them over to lay on the bed, his body pressing her down to it. His lips traveled down her neck, cold and soft as hers were, but when they clashed again a warmth remained.   
With a snap of Loki's fingers they were disrobed, Loki grabbing her waist to drag her further up the bed. Her head angled back allowing him access to smother the skin of her neck again. She moaned, closing her eyes and nibbling on her bottom lip. Suddenly Loki felt her body grow colder and when he opened his eyes the flesh beneath his tongue was blue. He sat up a bit shocked, her entire body was blue, tribal marking engraved into her skin. When her eyes opened to see what the matter was, they were a ruby red.  
She yelped sitting up right with him, her expressions hardened and tears ran down her cheeks. She covered her face and attempted to cover everything else, but Loki stopped her placing his hands over hers. She hesitantly removed her arms from her body giving him a chance to gaze at her dark blue erect nipples and a lighter shade of sling surrounding them, the short hairs above her soft spot at the apex of her thighs was much darker and stood out along with the throbbing nub which glistened in the light of the room.   
"I am so sorry. This is embarrassing. It happens when I get nervous." He smiled, his skin slowly turning a darker shade, her eyes popped at the sight of him.   
"It happens to me as well, my love. You are not alone." A sense of relaxation and relief over came her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. He smirked against her lips, one hand slowly trailing down to her center. She pulled away pressing her forehead to Loki's.   
"Every time I feel alone... I will remember you."  
"I would expect you to do more than just remember me." She chuckled into a moan when his finger found her clit and began to rub. She was leaned back into the bed where Loki kissed down her body till his lips engulfed her knob of pleasure. Her lower half arched up into his face, which she whimpered when his lips were removed.  
"Calm yourself." Slowly her skin began to pale and return to normal. "No. I want you to stay this way." She nodded, allowing her true form to return, he went back to her area. He had made an assumption and was right when he inserted one finger, causing her to wince. She was the tightest little thing in the world, her pussy literally squeezing to pull in his finger.   
"L-Loki..."  
"No offense. I wasn't expecting to find you a virgin dear."  
"Men are afraid to be with me at home. Our father Odin is a terrible man that plans on taking over all the nine realms." Loki chuckled, shaking his head.  
"I wish I knew him when I tried to take over Asgard."   
"That's why I am his favorite." She gleefully replied. "I trust that you won't make this hurt."   
"I swear it." His lips went back to her soaking quim, licking and slurping until her back arched off the bed and she mewled with her fiery orgasm. He kissed back up her body till his lips hovering over hers, through half lidded eyes she gazed at him. He grabbed his hard cock and smoothed it up and down her nether region. Her sticky and soaking virgin pussy covering the tip of his dick with it's juices.   
"I am so sorry." He muttered before slamming into her, her back arched and she yelped out. Her hands gripping firmly onto his shoulders. He moved in and out of her slowly, like a piston, eventually stopping to see the look of pain in her eyes. He sighed placing a hand over he lower abdomen. "Let me help you with that." As soon as the green rush of magic exited his fingers and disappeared into her bowels, her expression softened and she moaned out arching her back into him. He wasted no time increasing the speed and inflicting more pleasure on her small body.  
"Oh Fuck Loki. Oh Dear God!" He moved as fast as his hips would go, leaning downward his pressed his forehead to hers and breathe dragged breaths into her air. "Don't stop..." She whimpered, scratching her nails down his back. He reciprocated the action by roughly planting his thumbs into her thighs. She was so close and he could feel himself reaching it with her. Her hips rolling up to meet his thrusts, she kept running her fingertips up and down his rock hard chest. He made one particular thrust into her, his eyes delving deep within hers she came around him not breaking any eye contact whatsoever. Her mouth gaping open, his teeth clenched as he filled her with his seed, huskily whispering out her name. They laid there not saying a word, Loki allowing his body to rest onto her, giving her sweet kisses and whispering incoherent words of love in her ear. She wove her fingers through his damp hair and whispered them back without the slightest hesitation. She did not want to leave now, Loki was probably her one and only love. No man could ever compare to the one she dreamt of. She smiled at him, he smirked back pressing his lips over hers.   
"I love having you here, so please don't leave. Imagine the things we can discover together. The feats that we will accomplish."  
"I promise Loki, that when I leave, I will return. For now, let us stay like this until the others return. Alright?" He nodded, pressing his chest into her breasts and closing his eyes, relishing in the sweet scent of their mixed juices. His cock still inside her warmth, he could be there forever if it wasn't for the fact that distance was important at the moment.  
"Tell me more about yourself." He commanded softly into her supple skin.  
"I would love to tell you everything about myself Loki and I expect you to do the same."


	5. Two Times Norse Part 2 (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is the Thor chapter, enjoy if you wish. More is to come.

Her giggles echoed down the empty corridor, for all invisible souls to hear. Thor could not control his urges much longer and she was walking to slow to his liking. He had lifted her up into a bridal hold, her arms around his neck they shared chaste kisses. Which would very soon escalate into more?  
"Do you fight with a hammer?" Thor asked huskily, his words drenched with arousal.  
"Even better, I fight with a Sword specifically made for the one worthy of baring it." She whispered in his ear seductively, Thor felt his lips tremble with craving. Thor held his hand up holding her firmly in the other and still walking down the hallway.   
"You have to be the fairest maiden I have ever met."  
"Who said anything about me being a maiden, men swoon over me at home."  
"What man wouldn't?" Straight through the brick wall, a loud boom emanated and the handle of hammer came rushing into his hand. She gasped at the sight, it was a magnificent weapon indeed. "I want it to be known however that I will be the last." He made a sharp left where double doors slamming into his room which was filled with red. The silken sheets ready to be christened after being washed of last night's sex scent. He threw her on the bed from the width carelessly dropping his hammer down with a grin of pride.   
"I wish I had brought my weapon with me." He hovered over her, where her fingertips trailed down his mint armor. "I would be able to defend myself.'  
"Surely, if you are worthy. You can carry mine." He flipped over to lay at her side where she stood from the bed removing her cape and throwing it to the side. She walked around to the width of the bed and crouched down to the grab the handle of the hammer. Thor watched intently as though nothing more turned him on than the sight of a woman being worthy to hold such a thing in their grasp. No other woman ever had and he wanted this one for his own. She lifted it up, standing to her full height and flipped it in her grasp.  
"So Mr. Odinson, do you want to fuck me?" His eyes bulged from his skull, no woman had ever been so straight forward with him, he was the one who was straightforward.  
"I don't know. How would you like to be fucked?"  
"Hard and rough." She let the handle of the hammer slid from her hand and hit the floor with a boisterous thud. "Like a battle before it ends." One by one items of armor clinked to the floor as she undressed before him, circling around the bed closer to his side where he waited fully clothed. "I have yet to find a man who give me such things." Thor grinned.  
"Well you are in luck my lady. I am the only man who can give you hard and rough as you want if. Would you like proof?" Thor grabbed her nimble hand and placed it on the prominent bulge of his leather trousers. She liked her lips hungrily.  
"Show me how worthy you really are Thor." In seconds he was on her placing her down on the bed and kissing her, it felt like hours of nonstop making out, until they were finally naked and she was on the floor kneeling before him with his cock sliding up and down in her hands. When her lips teased over his tip he was taken a back with surpise, the amount of pleasure that emanated from those lips along was enough to send him over the edge a bit too early. She took him entirely in her mouth, resting her throat and swallowing him whole. His hands sunk through her hands sunk through her hair and he groaned, staring into her eyes with wanton passion. He admired her silk curves as she removed himself from her mouth and stood before him in nude glory. Not even Sif could compare to the strength and determination in this woman. She gasped with anticipation, when his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest firmly. He grinned like a fool staring down at a pot of gold, squeezing her ass and using his other hand to cup the sugary wetness between her legs.  
"Odin Save Me woman! Marry me?!" He blurted out wanting nothing more than to claim this woman for himself, selfishly. She giggled cutely hopping up to wrap her legs around his waist, kissing him in the most passionate way he fell back into the bed.   
"Yes. A thousand, infinity times." She was quick to take his length within her, but Thor had other plans flipping her over and lifting her up till her head met a pillow. He kissed down her neck, taking a breast between his teeth, while pinching the other.   
"OH THOR!" She practically screamed having never been so aroused before. "Please, we have our entire lives together. Just fuck me!" He gladly did as she requested after lowering himself further to praise her pink pussy, he kissed it once before moving to her fresh lips and slamming into her. He let out a groan at her slick tightness, the warmth around him was lavish and how her cunt pulled him in willingly. He began at a steady pace, but she urged him to go faster, having now been at full speed, she clutched his shoulders. 'Thor! You can do better than this, make me unable to walk. I can handle it!" He growled out his approval flipping her over onto her chest and intruding her from behind. He thrust faster than before, grunting with a tightened jaw every time he thrust harder. Being rougher than ever, if she was no god her pelvis would have snapped and her hips would have literally bent. Her moans and begging became too much for him, just when his seed leaked into her and he howled out like an animal, her inner muscles tightened and her body twitched uncontrollably.  
"Oh My fucking god." She breathlessly exclaimed when he removed himself and fell beside her. He gazed up at the ceiling every muscle in his body aching from the continuous action. She wrapped her arm around and pressed her lips to his shoulder, one leg wrapped over him. He angled his head to stare into her eyes, obviously bedazzled by the exhausting sex they just had. He didn't care if she was supposed to be here, or not, if there was more where that came from he wanted it. "You're amazing Thor. I can't wait for our wedding night."  
"On our honeymoon. I swear you will not venture from the bed even once."  
"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" She replied snidely, pecking his lips.  
"That's the only exception." He chuckled out surprised to find that she was once again straddling him.   
"Your muscles hurt and your body is flushed. This time I plan on pleasuring you myself. I won't even cum. All I want is to feel you inside me. Cumming in me and-" Before she could finish she was flipped cover again, Thor had placed himself inside her again pounding into her at an inhuman pace.   
"I plan on making you cum several times before I even feel my second. You are my woman from now on and I wish to make that clear." He huskily groaned, she moaned into her ear. Despite exhaustion, he wished for nothing more, but to stay like this for as long as his lifespan. Which was a very... very.... long time.


	6. The Viagra Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CHAPTER!   
> Also this goes off of the Viagra incident Jeremy Renner had mentioned. I wasn't thinking when I made it. Lol. It is Probably stupid.

It was an odd thing. Steve Rogers was getting married and it wasn't to his beloved Peggy, it was to his partner at SHIELD... Your sister, Margaret. She told you how he made her feel, how in love she was with the man, and how he was in love with her. They had a mission in Bora Bora which was were they planned on getting married shortly after.   
Since SHIELD was reluctant to give the Avengers a quicker ride to the private wedding. Tony took it upon himself to buy them all plane tickets, on a public plane, first class. He shared a row with Pepper, Natasha sat with Bruce,Thor sat with Jane who tagged along, and you sat beside none other than the amazing Clint. You had brought a book and a couple of other things to occupy yourself. You hated Tony for this, it shouldn't have been him choosing the seats at all.   
You had been working as an agent with the Avengers for about a month now, everyone respected you because you knew what you were doing and always hit your target. He knew about your crush on Clint and was taking advantage of that. A fifteen hour flight, what were you to do when you ran out of things? Talk to him if he wasn't annoyed with you already.  
He told you that he was going to sleep, Tony had given him Ambien to make it easier. The lights on the plane were turned off and some of the passengers who shared first class with you had began to fall asleep. You sat leaning your head up against the window, Clit apparently hated window seats. You let out a sigh, Clint shifting around in his seat in a fidgety manner.   
You thought nothing of it, closing your eyes and attempting to drift off to sleep. Then you heard Clint's groan, he shuffled around and tore the blanket of him stubbornly. You flashed a glare in his direction, but your expression quickly softened. He was breathless and sweaty, he leaned back in his chair and bit his bottom lip.  
"Barton, are you okay?" He glanced over at you and shook his head.  
"I can't sleep. Can you reach into that bag and give me another Ambien?" He rubbed his temple as you grabbed the paper bag wedge in between your seats. You opened it, pulling out the pill bottle Tony had given him. You popped it open and reached into the bottle pulling out the blue hexagon like pill out and letting it test at the palm of your hand. Your eyes popped when seeing the supposed "A" engraved on the tablet was actually a “V”.   
You blushed beat red, Clint looked over at your his eyebrows furrowing.   
"What's wrong with you?" He grabbed the pill from your hand about to carelessly plop it into his mouth. You snatched his wrist, shock written on your face. You were so going to kill Tony when this was finished.   
"No." You breathed out, Clint stared at you for a moment with utter confusion, you gestured to the pill in his clenched fist unable to produce words. He opened his palm, you nimble fingers still tightly wrapped around his wrist. He looked down at the pill, noticing exactly what you noticed he panicked and threw it to the side onto the floor.   
He tried to calm himself with steady breathes, looking down at the bulge in his pants, he glanced over at you with a faint blush on his cheeks.   
"I am sorry about this Clint, but... Um." You had your ideas and of course it was in your dreams he would agree with them. You weren't expecting him to smirk at your unfinished words. His hand resting on your bare thigh, you suddenly regretted wearing a short skirted baby blue dress.   
"What are you insinuating?" He smugly replied, you bit your bottom lip even more vigorously.   
"Um... Uh-I think-Uh..." His hand went further up your leg and when his fingers barely grazed over the center of your lace panties. He could feel the fabric was lace and was very amused with this.  
"Did you plan on this happening? You certainly dressed for the event." He jested, licking his lips innocently before nodding towards the flight attendant that went walking down the isle to check everyone's comfort zone. She passed without noticing, your breath hitching, you grabbed his wrist even tighter than before.  
"I... We shouldn't do this here."  
"Then in the lavatories, wonderful idea. Meet me there in the one occupied, knock three times very softly. I will wait a minute, if longer I will know you don't want this." He sat up before you could protest and walked down the isle to the bathrooms. You felt like you couldn't breath, Clint Barton was suggesting sexual contact with you... What the hell?!  
You paused when you saw Natasha peak over the seat in front of you, Clint was sleeping. She was smirking at you like a mad dog.  
"You have exactly thirty six seconds to get your ass in that bathroom before Clint comes back an unhappy man."  
"Shit." You sat up and almost ran down the isle, Natasha giggling as you bumped into a flight attendant who was looking at you oddly. "Sorry." You said, stopping in front of the occupied bathroom and raising a fist to knock three times. Damn! You were so excited, feeling the anticipation. You had never been part of the Mile High Club.   
The door slid open and a hand pulled you in before anyone could notice. You were shoved into the small compartment, your chest meeting Clint's when you realized his pants were already down and his cock was standing proudly waiting for your attention. He noticed your stare and grabbed your chin forcing you to look up at him.  
"I have wanted this for a long time. I don't need Viagra to get a boner for you." You smirked, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him, he lifted your skirt up to your thighs caressing the fabric of your underwear with his thumbs.   
"I am not on birth control." You muttered, he pulled away and for a moment you thought he was gonna leave. Then he took your hand and placed it over his cock.   
"We can find a way." His hand was now cupping you at your core, rubbing faster and faster, when you were on the edge reciprocating the actions on his shaft. He dove a finger into your right snatch, groaning he pressed his forehead to yours and kissed you. "When we land. I'm gonna fuck you." He stated plainly in a husky voice, you smiled, moaning your hand moved faster as did his.  
"Details, please." He chuckled at your strict order and gladly replied.   
"I'm gonna shove my cock into that pussy and pound it till you can't walk no more."  
"I can imagine."  
"Imagine my tongue drifting up and down that slit of yours, entering every so often to hit that perfect spot... Oh boy it would be the best bullseye I ever made." You laughed lightly at that comment, he slipped a second finger in continuing to pump them in and out, his hand growing wet with your juices. "I would cum in you, claim you as mine, bite you... You would cum around me, those-" You came undone, Clint having to place his free hand over your mouth to silence your moans despite how much he wanted to hear them. At the feeling of you writhing uncontrollably, he grunted and thrusted into your palm and came as well. He removed his hand watching as your chest moved up and down in ragged breathes.   
The skirt drifted back down to its usual place, your hand still gripping his cock, where rope running down your hand.   
"That wasn't so bad, huh?" He asked referring to your silence.  
"No, it wasn't. I hope we can continue this another time then." He brought his fingers up and licked the juices from them as you slid out of the bathroom, nearly stumbling. When you sat down in your seat Natasha appeared again. You felt more confident and less insecure with yourself, not blushing when you realized she had known.  
"Way to go (Y/N)." She quickly hid again when Clint came back and sat down next to you. Holding his hand out for you to take, you did, snuggling into him he pulled the blanket over you both.   
"I love you." He whispered, you tensed, but looked back at him.   
"I love you too."

 

When the Avengers exited the plane, exhausted and obviously jet lagged. He began sorting them out into hotel rooms. Clint raised his hand, to your surprise.  
"Actually, (Y/N) and I are sharing a room. We need to get our rest you know?" Tony didn't know what happened on the plane, but the Viagra was his fault. Natasha was smiling knowingly winking in your direction as you all started walking to the hotel. One glance at Clint and you knew you wouldn't be sleeping tonight.   
"And guess what?" He asked, squeezing your hand reassuringly.  
"What?"  
"I don't need Viagra."


End file.
